whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Caste
The Dawn Caste are the warriors and strategists of the Unconquered Sun. In the First Age, the Lightbringers were the generals and champions of Creation. Overview As the light of dawn burns away the dark of night, the warriors of the Dawn Caste destroy the enemies of light. During the First Age, the members of the Dawn Caste were the generals and champions of the Realm. They carried the Unconquered Sun’s light to every darkened corner of Creation, guarded the borders of the Realm against the destructive forces of Malfeas and the Wyld and led the armies of the Realm to victory in battles that became legend. During the Usurpation, those few members of the Dawn Caste who survived the Dragon-Blooded’s initial ambush fought to the death, slaying dozens or hundreds of their enemies before they finally fell to the weight of superior numbers. Since their return, the Children of the Dawn are again gaining notice as the greatest warriors in all Creation. Unparalleled masters of every martial discipline, they fight the armies of the enemies of life as well as all who oppose the Solars’ return. A warrior of the Dawn Caste can swiftly destroy dozens of lesser foes, while a group can lay waste to entire armies. Only warriors are chosen to be members of the Dawn Caste. Yet master swordsmen comprise only one possibility. The Unconquered Sun also Exalts to the Dawn Caste brutal gang leaders, hulking gladiators, charismatic generals, swordsmiths of legendary skill, martial thaumaturges who provide combat support for armies and philosopher-monks who spend a lifetime perfecting a single martial art. The Bronze Tigers, as they are also known are most often the defenders of their circles as well as the ones who charges into battle to defeat their circles’ enemies. Anathema The Dragon-Blooded speak of the Dawn Caste in whispers, claiming their foul patrons abandoned them, as did their former allies, and they fell to the righteous armies of the Dragon-Blooded. They are thus referred to as the Forsaken. Anima Anima Banner Dawn Caste Solars are marked by a brilliant golden sunburst in the center of their brow. Their animas tend to be bright white and pale gold, sometimes tinged with red or light violet. Anima Effect By spending 10 motes of Essence, the character can appear huge and terrifying for the remainder of the scene (or until she chooses to let the effect dissipate). The character appears taller and fiercer, with a terrible visage, burning eyes and a deadly rending grasp. This effect comes into play automatically once the Solar spends 11-15 motes of Peripheral Essence. Unless a creature has a Valor greater than the Ascending Sun’s Essence, he is unable to look directly at the character or strongly oppose her. The Exalt gains +2 to her DV against affected characters. Players of mortals must also make Valor rolls for their characters when they are facing one of the Bronze Tigers. Mortals (and normal animals) that fail flee in terror of the wrathful apparition that confronts them. Golems, automata, the walking dead and other creatures that do not know fear cannot be affected by this anima power. Caste Abilities Members of the Dawn Caste excel in all forms of combat, armed and otherwise. They have a natural affinity for the Abilities of Archery, Martial Arts, Melee, Thrown and War. Other Associations The season of spring, the colors of saffron and lavender, the eastern direction, the element of fire, the full moon and the Maiden of Battles Sobriquets Ascending Suns, Children of the Dawn, Lightbringers, Bronze Tigers, Swords of Heaven, The Forsaken (derogatory) Concepts Barbarian raider, city guardsman, combat sorcerer, daring young farm boy, famous pit fighter, grizzled veteran, heroic bandit, mercenary prince, swordsmith, warrior-scholar See Also Category:Exalted glossary Category:Solars